


Drunk Tank

by GoForGay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Drunk haught, F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGay/pseuds/GoForGay
Summary: Nicole knew all the shots she and Wynonna were pounding down were going to get them into trouble. Or the BrOTP fic that lands them in the drunk tank.





	Drunk Tank

**Author's Note:**

> In the most recent trailer for WE Season 3 there was a flash image of Wynonna and a mysterious character in the drunk tank of what looked like the Purgatory Police Dept. This fic spiraled from that - Wynonna and Nicole end up in the drunk tank.
> 
> Thanks to AlexMonoplyGirl for help on this fic. This is my first finished fic and they were gracious enough to help me out a bit and tell me it's not horrible. (They didn't use those exact words)

Nicole knew all the shots she and Wynonna were pounding down were going to get them into trouble. The regret at having given in to Wynonna's puppy eyes (and two weeks of non-stop work) was coming back stronger by the minute. But her brunette friend had insisted and Waverly had asked her to look after her sister while she and the boys were gone on a research trip. So now here she was, four sheets to the wind and trying to keep up with the hurricane that was Wynonna Earp drinking.

“Red, down another!” Wynonna ordered, handing Nicole another shot of Whiskey.

Nicole hesitated, more than a little steady, but she grabbed the shot from the brunette and threw it back wincing at the bitter taste as she slammed the glass upside down on the table. Her cheeks puffed as she felt the effects of the alcohol rushing to her head.

“If you hurl all over the place I’m not cleaning that shit up. Also, you won’t hear the end of it either.” Wynonna teased watching the red head try her hardest to hold back the tacos she demolished moments ago from ending up all over Shorty’s.

“I’m not gonna hurl. Just slow down, I’m not an Earp you know.” Nicole wiped the remnants of alcohol off her lips with the back of her hand.

“Pussy” is all Wynonna said before she swallowed back the last two Whiskey shots left on the table. Nicole’s belly turned just thinking about taking any more shots.

Shorty’s on a Friday night was always busy but since Doc got the mechanical bull up and running again it was packed, wall to wall with Purgitorians and drifters from the Big City.

“Watch me ride this bitch into Sunday.” Wynonna said as she downed half her beer in one go, taking the rest with her. She bumped the line for the mechanical bull, displaying her middle finger to those she cut off in the process.

Nicole picked up her phone and saw a message from Waverly.

_**Waverly:** I’m still in the Big City doing research with Doc and Dolls. You and Wynonna having fun?_

Nicole leaned her elbows on the table, phone in hand as she texted a reply...

_**Nicole:** If by fun you mean watching Wynonna try to beat Champs high time on the bull, then yes, I’m having a blast._

_**Waverly:** I’m sorry babe. I’ll be home as soon as I can. We should be finished in a few hours. Wait up for me?_

_**Nicole:** Umm...I’ve had more shots than I can count. I might pass out waiting for you. Sorry babe._

_**Waverly:** Its okay, be careful. No driving._

_**Nicole:** We will, I promise. Scouts honor._

Nicole saluted her phone forgetting she was actually texting. She quickly replied with an I love you and shoved her phone back in her pocket.

Loud cheers from the crowd circled around the ring quickly capturing her attention. Nicole rolled her eyes as she caught a glimpse of Wynonna, her top soaked in beer, yelling at the top of her lungs _“That’s how you Earp it, girls and boyyyyys,”_ before dismounting the bull and falling drunkenly into the arms of a person Nicole didn’t recognize. Wynonna pushed him away as she made her way to the bar.

Grabbing their jackets Nicole made a dash to Wynonna cutting her off before she could reach her destination, more alcohol. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?" Nicole knew the risks of asking an Earp such a question but she threw all caution to the wind anyways. She just wanted to go home, crawl into bed, and wait for Waverly.

“No.” The brunette exclaimed trying to gain her footing. “I think I’m just fine and mighty kee-keen for another beers.” The words twisting off Wynonna’s tongue, slurring out of her mouth.

“Bullshit, you can’t even speak properly.” Nicole put her arms out, grabbing for the brunette, stabilizing her. “Or stand up straight.”

“Someone bumb-ped intos me; this place is sooooo packed it’s a fucking fire hazard.” Wynonna tried to defend herself against Nicole’s accusations, speech still slurring. “You should know that, Ooooofficer Haught.” Enunciating the Officer part.

Nicole’s mind was a little hazy at best but she had an idea and it just might get them out of Shorty’s and home before Waverly. “If you say you aren’t drunk, why don’t we go out back and do a good old-fashioned field sobriety test?”

“What do I get when I pass?”

“IF you pass, we come back inside and take more shots.” Nicole countered, watching the ends of Wynonna’s mouth curl at the idea of more shots.

Wynonna was about to agree before Nicole cut her off ”...but if you don’t pass, we leave and go home.” Nicole held out her hand in hopes that Wynonna would take the bait.

Wynonna pretended to think about her options, already knowing she was going to try whatever she could to keep Red off her ass and continue drinking. Wynonna shook Nicole’s hand limply before turning to head out back.

——

Nicole was on her phone as Wynonna walked the imaginary line, stumbling a few times. The brunette walked to the “end” of the line and turned on her heels to head back in the other direction. “Quit sexting my baby sister, Haughtstuff,” Wynonna exclaimed, annoyed at the red head. “I should win this test by default because you weren’t paying attention.”

“You didn’t do half bad.” Nicole shoved her phone back in her pocket before giving Wynonna her last and final test. “Okay, if you don’t pass this one we go home.”

“Lay it on me Red, this ain’t my first rodeo.” Wynonna threw a smirk in Nicole’s direction. “No really, did you see me show that bull who’s boss?” She pointed towards Shorty’s, her face glowing with pride.

The red head rolled her eyes in response, “You beat Champs high score, congratulations,” clapping her hands trying to boost Wynonna’s confidence even though Nicole could care less. Laying in bed with Waverly in her arms seemed to be slipping through Nicole’s fingers.

The claps of Nicole’s hands getting louder and more spaced apart until she threw her hands together one last time getting Wynonna’s attention. “Okay, focus.”

A blaring police siren wailed from the alley causing both girls to cover their ears. The police cruiser rolled up and stalled before them as the door creaked open and Nedley emerged from the driver's side. The red and blue lights cascading patterns on the building as they spun around and around.

“You called the cops?” Wynonna turned toward Nicole in complete shock, removing her hands from her ears. “You called the fricken cops?”

Nicole held her arms in protest but kept the smirk on her face, she had won. She was going to be home to wait for Waverly and if a little text to her boss, the police sheriff, could make that happen, then the prize was definitely worth the price.

Opening the back passenger door, Nedley motioned for the girls to get in. It was a busy night, all Nedley wanted to do was get these girls home safe and get back out on patrol.

Much to Nicole’s surprise Wynonna didn’t protest. Both girls made themselves comfortable in the back of the cruiser. Nedley settling in, adjusting the rear-view mirror to see Nicole in the back looking at him with an apology written all over her face.

He pulled out on the highway heading toward the Homestead. Nedley rolled down the windows a few inches to let the cool night air hit the stuffy air in the cruiser.

“You’re such a narc,” Wynonna whispered to Nicole.

“You’ll thank me tomorrow.”

“You’ll thank me tomorrow.” Wynonna repeated back in a mocking tone as she moved to face the window leaving her back towards the red head. Nicole rolled her eyes at Wynonna’s choice to act like a child.

Nedley cleared his throat silencing both women in the back seat, “You two alright back there?”

“No”, Wynonna protested. “Your deputy here is a freaking narc. I didn’t need a ride home, but now that I have one don’t think I won’t go home and continue drinking.”

“I called Nedley because we needed a ride and Waverly would never forgive either one of us if something happened to the other. You know that as well as I do.” Nicole shifted in her seat, feeling queasy as she felt every bump the cruiser hit.

“Nothing would have happened if I’d had stayed at Shorty’s and kept drinking; then I wouldn’t have needed a ride home.” Wynonna turned to face the rest of the cruiser, her voice was almost at a shout doing nothing to ease the pounding in Nicole’s head.

“Wynonna please stop yelling?” Nicole’s body doubled over, face in her hands, as if she were going to hurl.

“Wynonna please stop yelling?” Wynonna repeated Nicole, mocking her again, still choosing to act like a child.

“Pipe down you two or I’ll turn this car around a put you both in the drunk tank.” Nedley threatened, keeping his eyes on the road. A small part of his peripheral vision on the mirror, which was still planted on his deputy in the back seat, who was looking a bit rough.

Nicole felt an uneasiness in her belly and was now regretting every shot she had ever taken in her lifetime. Wishing if they could just get back to the Homestead and out of this moving vehicle, she’d never drink again. Letting out a light chuckle, Nicole knew that was a lie but right now she’d make almost any promise she could just to keep her from vomiting all over her bosses car.

Looking over at the other half of the back seat, Wynonna couldn’t help but notice that Nicole didn’t look so Haught. “Are you okay, Red? Please tell me you aren’t going to ralph?”

“Haught, you need me to pull over?” Nedley asked as he moved the stick coming out of the left side of the steering wheel down, signaling their move to the nearest curb. With an abrupt turn of the wheel, Nicole knew her demise was coming and was sure all hope Nedley had of her one day becoming sheriff would be thrown out the window. Unlike the vomit that would definitely not make it out of Nedley’s cruiser.

She felt an acidy bitter taste in her mouth, a warm unpleasant feeling rising up her throat, there was no stopping it. Nicole reached for the door but she knew it was a useless action in a car without door handles. Just as Nedley jerked the car in park, those tacos Wynonna was worried about ending up on the floor of Shortys, were now all over the floorboard of the cruiser.

Nicole tried her best to not get any on the seat or herself for that matter, but there was only so little she could do with the limited space she was in.

“Dude!” Wynonna exclaimed eyes wide looking at the red head. “Did you just upchuck in Nedley’s car?” Wynonna began to laugh hysterically, like the gut busting - she might pee her pants from laughing so hard - kind of laugh.

Nicole swallowed, wincing at the almost burning sensation left in the throat. She brought her hands up to her hair trying to keep the sides out of her face by moving the little pieces behind her ears. On the plus side the uneasiness in her belly was gone but the pounding in her head wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

——

Nicole opened her eyes but all she could see was concrete. Her first thought was _am I dead?_ Because she knew if anything was going to kill her it was the embarrassment of throwing up in Nedley’s cruiser. She let out a groan, still tasting the acid in her mouth, another reminder of her most recent actions. Noticing a heavy press to her back she tilted her head over her shoulder to see a boot on her back. _What is that, size 9?_ She thought.

“Where are they?” A voice from a different room vibrated off the walls. A voice all too familiar to the red head who now really wished she was dead.

Waverly appeared before them, Nedley close behind with the keys to free both girls from the drunk tank. “What happened?” Waverly asked as she focused in on Nicole who was lying on her stomach looking like death.

Wynonna, lying in her back next to the red head, one arm over her eyes trying to block out the light, raised her other hand as she replied, “Well you see Haughtpocket here,” she paused nudging Nicole’s shoulder with her foot, causing Nicole to release a groan, “Decided it would be fun to ride in a police car.”

Now in the cell, Waverly moved toward her girlfriend crouching down trying to become eye level with the red head.

“She narced on me and in great karmic fashion, tossed her cookies all over the back of the cruiser.”

“Not cookies,” Nicole corrected slurring her speech a bit. “Tacos.”

“Your cruiser?” Waverly questioned looking at Nicole who brought her hand to her face trying to hide from her girlfriend.

Wynonna let out a chuckle, “Even better, Nedley’s.” She lifted her leg off Nicole’s back, her laughter only getting deeper and louder. “And I have video to prove it.”

Nicole scrambled to sit up, the effects of last night rushing back to her head. Waverly holding out the coffee she brought for her, in hopes it would help settle her girlfriends stomach.

The red head tried to open her eyes but the lights were way to bright for such an activity. “You,” she paused, taking a moment to get her head clear. As she grabbed the coffee from her girlfriends hands their fingers brushed, sending an easiness over Nicole’s body allowing her to relax a little. Tilting her head in Wynonna’s direction, she continued “You did not video tape me last night.”

“You bet your Haughtass I did.” Wynonna confirmed. “Where’s my coffee?” Turning toward Waverly holding her hand out waiting for her sister to deliver the goods.

“Not until you quit teasing Nicole and delete that video.” Waverly gave Wynonna a look that said she'd had it for the night.

“Fat chance. This video is worth 100 cups of coffee at least.” And with that Wynonna was up on her feet and out of the cell before either of the girls could protest.

Hanging her head in shame, Nicole released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “She’s going to hold that over me forever isn’t she?”

Waverly nodded in confirmation bringing her arms around Nicole. The red head setting her head on her girlfriends shoulder. “I’m never drinking with her again.”

“Let’s get you some food.” Waverly offered, standing up holding a hand out for her girlfriend to take.

Wynonna chuckled from somewhere beyond the cell, “How about tacos?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your honest opinions because I want to learn and grow. Please follow me on twitter failwolf1.


End file.
